Kara Drew
Kara Drew is an inactive wrestler, best known for her time with the World Wrestling Entertainment organization, under the name of Cherry. She hails from Morristown, New Jersey. 'Background' Kara grew up a fan of professional wrestling, citing two of her favorites as the team of "Macho Man" Randy Savage and Miss Elizabeth. A coworker of hers was related to the founder of an independent wrestling promotion known as Stars and Stripes Championship Wrestling. She would debut as Miss Kara. In 1999, Kara would go on to work for the Independent Wrestling Federation, along with other independent circuits through the country, including ISPW, NWA in New Jersey, Northeast Wrestling, East Coast Pro Wrestling, and State-Side Championship Wrestling. By 2003, Kara was working as a singles wrestler. She would wrestle on the independent circuit until 2005, when she was picked up by the World Wrestling Entertainment and sent down to Ohio Valley Wrestling. 'Ohio Valley Wrestling' Kara debuted as Cherry Pie in 2006, managing the Throw-Backs tag team of Deuce and Domino, the latter who was her storyline brother. She adopted their 50s in-ring personal, complete with poodle skirts, chewing gum and roller skates. Mid 2006 would see them change their image, with Cherry dropping the Pie from her name. They would also change their name from the Throw-Backs to the Untouchables. Cherry would be taken from the Deuce and Dominos tag team, managing the team of Shawn Spears and Cody Rhodes when they won her services from the Untouchables. Cherry would betray Spears and Rhodes, however, as she would help Deuce and Domino become OVW Southern Tag Team Championships. 'World Wrestling Entertainment' Cherry would debut in the WWE in 2007, the manager of Deuce N Domino. During the beginning of their WWE career, it was rare Cherry interfered in any of their matches. She would manage Deuce and Domino to their first WWE Tag Team Championships when they defeated Paul London and Brian Kendrick. Deuce and Domino would then feud with Shannon Moore and Jimmy Wang Yang when Deuce and Domino overheard Yang making suggestive comments about Cherry, who was given the opportunity to slap Yang for his behavior. Cherry soon began competing in swimsuit competitions and finding a friend in Diva Michelle McCool. She would become a face by teaming with McCool in her matches. At Backlash 2008, Cherry would make her pay-per-view debut, which her team lost. Soon, Deuce and Domino would grow tired of Cherry and dump her for Maryse, igniting a small feud between Maryse and Cherry. She would then get into a feud with Natalya. Both Natalya and Vickie Guerrero would defeat Cherry in matches. Vickie Guerrero was Cherry's last opponent. Cherry was released from her WWE contract in August 2008. 'Other Wrestling Names' *Cherry *Cherry Pie *Kara *Kara Slice *Miss Kara 'Signatures and Finishers' *Bulldog *Stunner 'Wrestlers Managed' *Deuce *Domino *Kevin Knight *Mike Dell *Julio Fantastico *Sal Sincere *Rik Ratchet *Simon Diamond *Judas Young *Billy Reil *Jose Rivera *Biggie Biggs *Slayer *Inferno Kid *Shawn Spears *Cody Rhodes *Ace Darling Category:WWE Category:Divas Category:Stars and Stripes Championship Wrestling Category:Independent Wrestling Federation Category:ISPW Category:NWA Category:Northeast Wrestling Category:East Coast Pro Wrestling Category:State-Side Championship Wrestling Category:National Wrestling Superstars Category:Phoenix Championship Wrestling Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling Category:SmackDown